Forced
by Andrefla
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are Princesses and Syoran and Eroil are Princes. They are beeing froced to marry. S+S E+T!!!!! Please R/R
1. Unforgetable Meetings

Chapter 1  
Loud cheers went up as the king of the Avalon Kingdome announced that he now had a daughter but when everyone quieted down they also found out that their Queen was in a bad condition after her berthing.  
  
"The Queen is very weak and may not recover so when you leave here today thank the lord for my daughter and pray that our Queen gets better." Said the King.  
The Queen did not make it through the nigh. The prince knew his father would need his help looking after his sister so from that day forward he became quiet protective of his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
The Queen of the Li Kingdome heard about the grave news and hurried over the Avalon Kingdome with her one moth old baby.  
"Oh I am so sorry about your loss. I know how you feel my husband was taken away from me also. The poor darling will never know how it is to have a mother." She told the King.  
"Maybe we can fix that." Said the king.  
"You aren't thinking of getting married again are you?" said the Queen in dismay.  
"Oh heavens no I just thought that you have a son in need of a father and I have a daughter who is in need of a mother why not betroth them and they visit each other during the summer?" said the king.  
"Why that is a wonderful idea. When should be their first meeting?" asked the Queen.  
"When they are both seven years old that is when they will first meet."  
"How about she comes to the Li castle first?" asked the Queen  
"That is a wonderful suggestion. They of course grow up knowing they are betrothed." He added.  
"Perfect." They both said and with that the Queen left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven years later  
"Come on Sakura your going to be late. The ship leave in twenty minutes" yelled her father.  
  
"Do I really have to go Father?" asked a sad seven-year old Sakura.  
  
"Yes you have to meet your brothel."  
  
"I don't want to betrothed though."  
  
"Well you don't have any chose now do you?"  
"And hey Squirt Tomoyo is coming to so don't worry."  
  
"It's not like she has a chose either she is betrothed is my betrothed's cousin." Stated Sakura.  
"Now Sakura I want you on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Crystal." Sakura said as her and her cousin also her best friend Tomoyo walked up the blank to the boat.  
"I don't want to meet him I mine as well jump off the boat this minute." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait till were out at sea then they can't rescue you." Said Sakura.  
But they never did get to jump overboard because Touya heard them and made them stay below deck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~.  
  
"But Mother I don't see why I have to meet her? She will probably be like totally girly and stuff." Said a seven-year old Syoran.  
  
"Well I know for a fact that she does know some martial arts so she can't be as bad as your sisters." Said Yelen.  
  
"But Aunt what about me. What if my girl is a total ditz." Said a seven-year old Eriol.  
  
"Boys you are getting on my nerves and they will be here soon so look your best."  
Both boys grumbled as the boat that carried the girls docked. First they saw a multiple number of guards get off the boat then the King followed by the Prince then two girl one with brown hair and emerald eyes and the other with black hair and purple eyes.  
  
As the girls walked off the boat they saw two boys standing there at the bottom one with auburn hair and brown eyes the other with blue hair and blue eye that were covered by glasses. The girls thought at the same time Boys.. Who needs them?   
  
At that same moment both boys thought Girls.. Who need them?   
  
"How nice it is to see you again King Fujitaka. You must be Sakura.. You look exactly like you mother did. This is my son Syoran. Say hello Syoran." She said looking at her son.  
  
Syoran stepped forward did a stiff bow and said rather stiffly Princess. It was know Sakura's turn to step forward and she did her curtsy gracefully and said Price. HE looked at his mother as if to say do I have to and she just nodded them she looked at her father like he did as if to say does he have to. He also nodded.  
  
Sakura held out her hand and Syoran took it and kissed her knuckles. Then it was Tomoyo and Eroil's turn they looked as happy as mad elephants.  
  
When they had finished all the introductions they told the four kids to get into one carriage as the grown ups went into another.  
  
The girls sat side-by-side and started glaring at the boys who sat across them, as did the boys. This was not a good first meeting.  
  
The whole summer was horrible for the girls the guys pulled prank after prank on them.  
  
"Tomoyo I hate it here I am never going to marry Li-kun. He's so mean." Said Sakura.  
  
"You think I want to marry Har... I can't even say his name-kun? I think not." Replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Next year let's fake ill. Then the boys can't come because they could also catch it and that wouldn't be good now would it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No I don't think it would." Said Tomoyo. "Let's go through the healers books and look up some sickness that you need a few months to recover from or a few weeks because then the summer would already have been a little wasted."  
  
" Yeah! Great plan Tomoyo! I wonder.. Maybe we should put purple spots on our faces with those berries we found last year. They took us forever to get off our hands." Said Sakura.  
  
They started scheming about their plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Yo, Syoran what do you think we should do to the girls next?" asked Eroil.  
  
Syoran smiled a crazy looking smile then whispered something into Eroil's ear. Eroil also smiled that same kind of smile. Then his hands started to glow a bright blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a scream from the girls room.  
  
The boys snickered at the sound of the scream they knew that their plan had worked.  
  
Fujitaka went to look in on the girls to see if they were alright. When he entered he saw the girls huddled in the corner of one of the beds and silly string hung from the ceiling and that when he heard it. They were everywhere. Mice, snakes, insects and other vile creatures.  
  
Yelen came in then and automaticly senced the magic that had done this. "SYORAN!!!!!!!!!! EROIL!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HERE KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As a punishment they boys and the girls wouldn't be able to see each other until they were 16 so that ment they would forever have to live with the idea of what they had gathered until the date. And when they were 16 they were all to be wed.  
  
They all thought it was wonderful they wouldn't have to see each other but they dredded getting married.  
A/N: Ok cut me some slack this is the first CCS fic I have written. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. I do except Flames because I want to know what you think thanks.  
  
Andrefla 


	2. Meeting Again and the Plan

A/n: I'd just like to thank all my reviewers. I know that my spelling sucks so please don't send flames about it because you haven't written anything and you spelt doesn't like dosnt so check your spelling first before you criticize someone. But thanks for the advice I will take it into consideration and like I said this is my first CCS fanfic so if I spell things wrong it's not my fault. Thank you to all those who didn't criticize my work. I don't really ever right this because everyone already now this but I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I would love to but don't so know here's Chapter 2.  
  
I forgot to mention that even though this story takes place in Medieval Times there are going to be some stuff from the future like tank tops and jogging pants and Bikinis. Thanks  
  
Andrefla  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nine years later almost ten  
"Sakura and Tomoyo hurry up your going to be late and how do you think your future husbands would feel if you weren't there for their 16th birthday and you there for your birthday?" asked Fujitaka. (Does that make cense?)  
"Happy." Muttered Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.  
  
"Did you say something you two?" asked Fujitaka.  
"No" they both said innocently.  
When they were by themselves they started to talk.  
"I really could care less what my "Future Husband" thinks about me. I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Tomoyo.  
"I have to agree with you there. They are so ignorant, annoying and. and I can't even say the words of what I think of them. It would be unladylike." Said Sakura.  
"Since when have we been ladylike?" asked Tomoyo.  
"I don't stoop that low when it becomes to being unladylike." Said Sakura.  
  
(I forgot to mention at the start of this Chapter that Sakura has captured all the cards and transformed them and that Tomoyo has some magic of her own. Eriol and Syaoran both have magic as you know but they don't know about Sakura and Tomoyo's magic.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran and Eriol get down here we have to go and meet your future wives again. This time no pranks got that?" asked Yelen.  
They both nodded their heads in a silent agreement. But what they were really thinking about what they could do to break off the wedding. The girls were probably really ugly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are almost there princesses. Just thought you would like to know so you could prepare yourselves." Called the driver of the carriage that was taking them to the Li palace.  
"Why would they think we would want to prepare us for the rest of are soon to miserable lives?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Because they find it funny that we are so miserable." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Well that's not very nice is it." Tomoyo stated.  
  
But before Sakura could answer her, the carriage stopped and Touya was coming to help Tomoyo and Sakura out of the carriage.  
  
"Hey squirt, try not to mess this up for Dad he really wants this to work out." Said Touya in a voice that really meant that if the prince hurt her to come to him and he would stop it.  
  
But Touya wouldn't be the one hurting Syaoran if he hurt her it would be Sakura. For Sakura and Tomoyo had been taking martial arts for just the occasion.  
  
As they got out of the carriage they saw two rather handsome boys who could only be the people they dreaded. But they both thought at the same time that it was hard to hate someone that was so dreamy.  
They boy's jaws dropped dramatically to the ground. As the girls go closer they giggled because of the site. When Yelen looked to see what was so funny she started to giggle as well but then told them to close their mouths it was rude to drool in a ladies presence.  
  
Both of the boy's faces turned bright red and closed their mouths. They both thought at the same time, how could those two little girls they knew turn into such beautiful women?  
  
"Ah, King Fujitaka how nice it is to see you. It's been so long. Hello there Princesses. You both look extremely beautiful today." Said Queen Yelen.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo blushed and curtsied and said, "Hello Queen Yelen and thank you." Then they turned to Syaoran and Eriol, curtsied and said together, "Prince Syaoran, Prince Eriol."  
  
Both Eriol and Syaoran bowed and said, "Princess Sakura, Princess Tomoyo."  
Both the girls were smiling but you could tell by the look in their beautiful eye they were cursing the day both boys' were born. And why shouldn't they after what they had done to them; it was unforgivable.  
  
After they ate super the girls went up to their rooms but only after they made plans to meet in the training room at sunrise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
"Good morning Sakura." Said a not so cheerful Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's just forget were we are and practice our stuff ok?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. So who do you want to train with first?" asked Tomoyo.  
"I think I will use the fight card. How about you?"  
  
"I think I will use the arrow card. If that's ok with you and arrow."  
  
"Of course. Fight and Arrow release and dispel. Arrow practice with Tomoyo, Fight with me."  
And with that the girls started fighting the Sakura cards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Syaoran you look like you could use a good fight." Said Eriol.  
  
"Ok let's go down to the training court."  
When they reached the court door they herd fighting going on. They looked through the window to see Sakura fighting a blue girl with pigtails and Tomoyo jumping, dogging and shooting fireballs at arrows that were being shot at her by a bow that no one was holding.  
  
The boy's quietly entered the room without the girls noticing. Tomoyo wore a light blue tank top and dark blue jogging pants. Sakura wore a Black tank top decorated with pink cheery blossoms and gray jogging pants and some cloth on her hand to protect them.  
  
About ten minutes after the boy's entered did they stop.  
  
"Fight, Arrow return to your powers confined. Return." Sakura said.  
They were both startled when they heard clapping behind them. They quickly turned around and took a fighting stance.  
When they saw who it was they both had fireballs in their hands and were about to throw them when the boys put their hands up in a sign of peace.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a furious Sakura.  
  
"We came here to fight not realizing you two were in here." Said Eriol in self-defense.  
"How long have you been standing there?" asked Tomoyo.  
"About ten minutes." Answered Syaoran.  
"You girls are really good, but not as good as we are." Boasted Eriol.  
"Boys." Sakura said exasperated. "Too ignorant and stubborn to know when they can be bested by girls."  
"We could beat you any day and any were." Challenged Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever. Tomoyo and I are just practicing so if we could resume what we were doing. If you still want to fight each other use one half of the court we'll use the other half." Said an annoyed Sakura. Sakura realizing that she still had her fireball in her hand trough it at Syaoran's feet then walked away. Tomoyo did as Sakura but singed some of Eriol's shoes.  
"Hey!" he shouted his protests but both the girls laughed.  
"Did you know they had magic?" asked Syaoran.  
"No." said Eriol.  
"So Tomoyo what card do you want to use know?" asked Sakura.  
"How about we take on the twin card together?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok that's a great idea! Twin card release and dispel." With that they both started to fight the twin card.  
  
Ten minutes later they decided to take a break and have some water.  
  
"Watery give us some water please." Said Sakura.  
  
They both sat down and drank their water. "So what do you think of Eriol know Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
"Well I don't know we only just got here yesterday Sakura and he seems so ignorant. What do you think of Syaoran?"  
"Same. I wonder how are marriage is going to be if we can't even be in the same room as each other." Said Sakura  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"So Eriol what do you think of Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.  
"I think she is hot man. Did you see her bending and twisting to get away from the arrows? Man I will never forget that. What do you think of Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well she's ok. Ah hell who an I kidding when I fist saw her I was afraid I'd died and gone to heaven." He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo left they went to their rooms to change into their bikinis to go for a swim in the pool. But when they got there they found the boys already in one of the pools. So they went into the one next to it so they wouldn't have to share the same water as the boys.  
  
Syaoran and Eroil's prov.  
  
"Man don't they look like goddess. How I'd like to be swimming with Tomoyo right know. She is totally hot in that purple bikini." Eriol said.  
  
"Tomoyo I must admit she is pretty but Sakura now there is a babe for ya. Maybe if we say we are really sorry for what we did when we were small maybe we could swim with them." Said Syaoran  
  
They both nodded and swam over to the edge of their pool, "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo. Are you two still made at use for what we did when we were young because if you are we are really sorry? We were just being little boys. You know at that age they hate girls and think they have cuties." They both said.  
  
"Are you really sorry for what you did because you both know that we have magic and can beat you at any prank you trough at us?" asked Tomoyo  
"I know that you can fight and use your magic; you singed my shoes." Said Eriol.  
The girls forgave the boys and they started to become friends. Not the kind of friend who you would tell all your secrets but someone you could talk to. So as they talked they began to learn about each other finally they were split up so Syaoran and Sakura were in one corner of the pool and Eriol and Tomoyo in the other.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo prov.  
  
"They make such a Kaiwie (is that how you spell it) couple. Too bad Sakura hates him." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Well I know for a fact that he thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the world, but I know some one who is more beautiful." Eriol said.  
  
"Who?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You." He said as she blushed. He slowly leaned in until their faces were almost touching then she closed the gap and they were kissing.  
Sakura And Syaoran prov.  
  
"Look at them they're kissing!" said a shocked Sakura.  
  
Then they both muttered, "Traitor."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo Prov.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Eriol and he whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Ohohohohoh! That is really, really good. I welcome you into the world of scheming.  
A/n: What does Eriol and Tomoyo have in store for Sakura and Syaoran. Find out in the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Andrefla 


End file.
